


For the Living -- Nicht für die Toten

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x21, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Kurt Hummel eine Beisetzung plant.Fehlende Szene aus 2x21  'Funeral' / 'Totenfeier'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100870) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



> Wie kommt es dazu, dass ausgerechnet Kurt Hummel sich verpflichtet fühlt, die Trauerfeier für Sues Schwester zu organisieren.

 

 

 

"Ich weiß nicht, Alter", sagt Finn und lehnt sich, nur ein paar Schritte von Coach Sylvesters Bürotür entfernt, an die Wand. Kurt positioniert sich ein kleines Stück weiter weg, im perfekten Winkel, um durch das Fenster hineinspähen zu können, ohne gesehen zu werden. "Ich meine, sie scheint im Moment wirklich überempfindlich zu sein. Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach ....."

Er verstummt.

Coach Sylvester sitzt, in sich zusammen gesunken, alleine auf dem Stuhl in ihrem Büro und hat das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Kurt nagt an seiner Unterlippe, atmet tief ein und dreht sich weg. Er schämt sich, sie dabei beobachtet zu haben.

Finns Hand landet schwer auf Kurts Schulter; Kurt blickt zu ihm hoch und zwinkert die Tränen aus seinen Augen weg. "Das bedeutet dir wirklich viel, stimmt's?" fragt Finn mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

Kurt fehlen zunächst die Worte. "Ja", bringt er schließlich heraus und schaut Finn immer noch an. "Ja, das tut es."

"Okay." Finn legt Kurt den Arm um die Schulter und drückt ihn seitlich an sich. Es ist noch keine neun Monaten her, da war der einzige Mensch, der Kurt je so berührt hatte, sein Vater. Noch vor neun Monaten hätte Kurt erst gar nicht zugelassen, dass ihn überhaupt wer berührte. Manchmal raubt es ihm fast den Atem, wenn er nur daran denkt. Damals war er so _einsam_ gewesen.

In ihrem Büro setzt sich Coach Sylvester gerade hin, zieht ihre Lesebrille auf und sitzt so steif und angespannt da, als hätte sie eine Eisenstange im Kreuz, die sie aufrecht hält – als wüsste sie, dass jemand sie beobachtet.

Kurt holt tief Luft und löst sich aus der tröstenden Umarmung seines Bruders. "Komm schon", sagt er leise und hält die Orchideen fest an sich gedrückt.

 

*** * ***

 

Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Kurt Hummel eine Beisetzung plant.

 

*** * ***

 

Er zögert ungefähr drei Sekunden lang, bevor er die Pom-Poms wieder aus dem Müllsack zieht. Es könnte schließlich sein, dass Coach Sylvester sie später haben möchte. Oder auch nicht; vielleicht gehören sie auch zu den Dingen, die allzu schmerzvolle Erinnerungen auslösen, als dass man sie aufheben möchte, und sollte das der Fall sein, dann wird Kurt sie ihr nicht aufzwingen. Er möchte ihr aber zumindest die _Option_ lassen.

Finn setzt sich aufs Bett und dreht die Videokassette in den Händen. "Glaubst du, Coach Sylvester hat sich den auch angesehen?" fragt er und hält sie hoch. "Also, mit ihrer Schwester?"

"Wahrscheinlich schon", sagt Kurt und streicht die Plastikfransen der Pom-Poms glatt. "Sie hat ihr vorgelesen. Warum sollte sie nicht mit ihr zusammen auch Filme angeschaut haben?"

"Ja, du hast recht." Finn betrachtet die Kassette nachdenklich. "Gott, das ist schon schräg, oder? Ich meine, sie muss ja wohl jeden Tag hier gewesen sein. Coach Sylvester mein' ich natürlich, nicht ihre Schwester. Denn ihre Schwester hat hier gelebt. Aber ich glaube, Coach Sylvester hat irgendwie....."

Kurt atmet tief ein und wirft einen Blick auf die Fotoalben. "Sie hat irgendwie auch hier gelebt", sagt er.

Als er seinen Blick wieder auf Finn richtet, betrachtet der ihn aufmerksam. "Wir machen das hier nicht für Jean", sagt er leise. "Oder?"

Kurt kann nur den Kopf schütteln und lässt immer und immer wieder die Plastikfransen durch die Finger gleiten. "Totenfeiern sind eigentlich nicht für die Toten", sagt er.

 

*** * ***

 

Als allererstes beschließt er, dass sein Vater keinen Anzug tragen wird. Denn er hat ihn nur ein einziges Mal in einem Anzug gesehen, und obwohl diese Erinnerung auch Aspekte beinhaltet, die er wertschätzt (eine schwielige Hand, die seine hält, das tröstliche Gefühl dieser väterlichen Berührung), möchte er am Ende nicht genau daran erinnert werden. Er wird stattdessen einen seiner Overalls tragen, einen der sauberen, die immer noch im Wäschekorb liegen, weil Kurt es nicht über sich bringt, irgendetwas aufzugeben, das nach seinem Vater riecht, nach Werkstatt und Schmieröl und ......

Er presst die Lippen zusammen und schließt die Augen. Und als das noch nicht ausreicht, zieht er die Knie an die Brust und fängt an zu schluchzen – alleine auf diesem leeren Sofa, in diesem leeren Haus; und niemand kommt, um ihn zu trösten, denn bald wird niemand mehr übrig sein, der ihn trösten könnte.

Und als er sich wieder gefangen hat, atmet er tief durch, wischt sich die Tränen weg und plant weiter.

Erstens: sein Vater wird keinen Anzug tragen.

 

*** * ***

 

Santana und Brittany bieten an, sich in der Leichenhalle neben ihn zu setzen, aber er lehnt ab, mit aller Diplomatie, derer er fähig ist. Es ist ihm wichtig, dass er das alleine macht, diese eine letzte Sache.

Er dreht sich ein einziges Mal um, als Mr Schuester in Coach Sylvesters Abschiedsrede von der 'unsichtbaren Leine' spricht. Ganz dort hinten steht, in einen schlichten, dunklen Anzug gekleidet, ein Junge, dessen Locken glatt zurückgegelt sind. Er nickt Kurt zu und Kurt schenkt ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder nach vorne dreht.

Er schließt die Augen und fühlt ...... und er spürt als Antwort ein leichtes Zupfen.

 

*** * ***

 

Gewöhnlich kommt sie spät am Abend, unmittelbar nach dem Schichtwechsel, wenn Finn und Carole schon nachhause gegangen und alle Geräusche verstummt sind, bis auf das Piepen der medizinischen Geräte. Sie sagt, es ist, weil sie Krankenhäuser hasst, obwohl das nicht wirklich Sinn macht.

Normalerweise reden sie nicht miteinander; Kurt wüsste auch nicht wirklich, was sie zueinander sagen sollten. Sie berühren sich auch nicht. Sie steht seitlich an der Wand oder sitzt auf einem Stuhl und beobachtet nur schweigend. Und er denkt, dass er sie fast ein klein wenig lieben könnte, dafür, dass sie ihn alleine lässt, ohne ihn wirklich allein zu lassen. Dafür. Dass sie ihn einfach in Ruhe lässt.

Nur ein einziges Mal geschieht etwas anderes. Tatsächlich ist es das letzte Mal, dass sie beide auf die Art, in diesem Krankenzimmer alleine miteinander sind und schweigend dem Geräusch der Maschinen zuhören. Das weiß zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber natürlich keiner von ihnen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Kurt noch das Gefühl, als würde es immer so weitergehen und sich nichts ändern. Dass er für den Rest seines Lebens die Hand seines Vaters halten und auf eine Reaktion warten wird, die niemals kommt.

Er schluckt seine Tränen und fragt: "Coach? Glauben Sie .... Glauben Sie, sie wären beleidigt, wenn ich sie bitten würde, bei der Beisetzung _nicht_ zu singen? Es ist nicht weil ...... Nicht weil ich böse mit ihnen bin, oder sonstwas, es ist nur ..... " Er schluckt noch einmal und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Ich glaube nur, dass es leichter wäre, wenn sie nicht singen."

Und Coach Sylvester kommt quer durch das Zimmer auf ihn zu, stellt sich hinter ihn und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie gibt ihm nie eine Antwort auf seine Frage.

 

*** * ***

 

Als sie den Friedhof erreichen, ist die Menge auffallend kleiner geworden.

Dieses Mal drückt sich Blaine nicht im Hintergrund herum; als der Sarg hinabgelassen wird, steht er an Kurts Seite und hält seine Hand. Coach Sylvester steht alleine ein Stückchen abseits. Kurt sieht zu, wie sie den Sarg beobachtet und er hofft, dass sie weiß, dass sie nicht wirklich alleine ist, aber es ist schwer zu beurteilen.

Das ist nicht die erste Beisetzung, die er geplant hat, aber es ist die erste, die er bis zum Ende durchziehen musste. Er weiß nicht genau, wie sich dieser Teil anfühlen sollte.

Am Ende dankt Sue ihnen für ihr Kommen und Kurt sagt gar nichts; er streckt nur den Arm aus und legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um sie zu erinnern.

Als er und Blaine den Friedhof verlassen, halten sie sich immer noch an den Händen.

"Mein Dad hat uns zum Essen eingeladen", sagt Kurt und zieht Blaine ein wenig näher an sich heran. "Wenn du magst. Das geht doch klar, oder?"

Blaine stupst Kurt mit der Schulter an. "Liebend gern", sagt er. "Gibt es noch etwas ...... Musst du noch irgendwas erledigen, bevor wir gehen?"

Kurt weiß, was Blaine fragen will und warum er fragt. Er weiß auch, so sehr er seine Mutter auch vermisst, dass sie nicht die Person ist, die er jetzt am meisten braucht. "Nein", sagt er und stupst zurück. "Ich möchte .... ich möchte jetzt einfach nur meinen Dad sehen."

Blaine drückt seine Hand.

 

*** * ***

 

Nachdem sein Vater seine Hand gedrückt und sich im Bett bewegt hat – nachdem Kurt die Augen geschlossen, an der unsichtbaren Leine gezupft und _endlich_ einen Ruck als Antwort gespürt hat – geht er nachhause. Er wäscht all die Arbeitshemden und Overalls seines Vaters, spült die Kaffeeflecken von der _Hummel Tire_ _s_ _and Lube_ -Tasse und stellt sie in den Schrank zurück; er dreht all die Bilder wieder nach vorn, denn es tut nicht länger mehr weh, sie anzusehen; er steckt die John Mellencamp CD zurück in ihre Hülle und zieht die Vorhänge zurück, obwohl es bereits nach Mitternacht ist, und es kein Sonnenlicht gibt, das er herein lassen könnte.

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer geht, fällt sein Blick auf den Zettel, der immer noch auf dem Couchtisch liegt.

_1\. KEIN ANZUG Auf gar keinen Fall! Stattdessen Overall / kariertes Arbeitshemd + Hose . ~~Baseball-Mütze ?~~_

Er reißt ihn entzwei und wirft ihn in den Müll. Dann lässt er sich aufs Sofa fallen und weint drei Stunden lang.

 

*** * ***

 

Sue fragt ihn nie nach den Pom-Poms.

Er hebt sie in einer Schublade seines Frisiertisches auf. Nur für den Fall.

 

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm von mittlerweile über 50 Hits für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder **einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
